The Power of Naruto's Kind Heart
by F is for Friends
Summary: This is a NarutoXHarem. There will be lemons, along with Sakura/Sasuke/Council bashing. This will contain a strong/smart Naruto. If there's something you don't like, give some feedback. Make it positive though. If you don't like anything, just don't read the story, simple. First fanfic, constructive criticism only please
1. The Beginnging

" **Demon Speak"**

" _Human Speak"_

Narration

 _A.N: I don't own Naruto, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _"Run"_ Naruto kept repeating to himself _"run, run, run"_. He kept running and only increased his speed as he heard the villagers chanting _"Kill the demon!" "Let's finish what Minato-sama started!"_ Naruto ran until his legs literally gave out on themselves and he tripped. He was unable to keep the villagers from kicking him and kicking sand at him. Some of the shinobi threw their kunai and shurikens at him. All that Naruto remembered before blacking out was an ANBU kneeling down to bring him to the hospital.

When he woke up, he wasn't in the hospital but in a sewer pipe like area instead. As he walked around, he came up to massive bars. On the other side of the bars was a figure, whether it was a masculine or feminine figure, Naruto didn't know as he never left his apartment much. _"Excuse me, where am I right now?"_ He called out to the figure. As it walked over, he could make out that it was a feminine figure. When the figure got to the bars, they looked down on Naruto with malice in their eyes. **"What the fuck do you want?!"**

Naruto couldn't help but shy away at the sound of anger in her voice. _"I was asking where we are, that's all. I didn't mean to disrupt anything you were doing"_ Naruto said timidly while looking away. The woman was confused at how this boy was treating her. This boy was scared of her while everyone else she met treated her with anger and hate. **"Come here, I'm sorry for yelling"** the woman said with a twang of sadness in her voice. **"I won't hurt you, I just want to talk to you"**

Begrudgingly, Naruto walked over to this woman who had the most bipolar change of mood he's ever seen. _"So, where are we and what's your name?"_ Naruto said with so much innocence that it made the woman feel incredible regret for yelling at him. **"My name is Kurama and right now, we're in your mental landscape"**

Naruto looked confused at that reply. _"Mental landscape? What's that and how is it possible?"_ Kurama chuckled at the boy's curiousity. **"Well, before I answer that, what's your name and what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"**

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I remember being chased by the villagers. Then I tripped over myself and got stomped on and insulted. Once they were done, some shinobi stabbed me with their kunai and shruikens. Then I had an ANBU pick me up to bring me to the hospital. Then I ended up here. That sums up what happened last"_

Naruto could feel Kurama's killing intent radiating off her. **"Why would they hurt a precious little child like you? You always smile and are so cheerful. I can't imagine you hurting anyone"** _"Well anytime they see me, they call me demon child and give me glares."_ It was after the mention of demon that Kurama knew why they did it. **"Has anyone told you the story of Minato, or the Nine-Tailed Fox?"**

 _"Well yea, Minato was the Fourth Hokage and used the_ _Flying Raijin Jutsu earning him the title of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He fought and killed the Nine-Tails on October 10_ _th_ _."_

 **"Well, yes and no. Yes, he fought the Nine-Tails on that day. He didn't kill it though. He sealed it in a small child. Can you have any idea who that child was?"** Naruto thought about this for a while before shrugging his shoulders. **"You're that child Naruto, you have the Nine-Tails fox sealed inside you. That's why they beat and abuse you, they think you're the fox when really, you're just a child."**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were abusing him for something he didn't have control over. He just collapsed to his knees unsure of what to do. Kurama only looked on as he looked so distraught. **"Stand up kit, I have two more things to give you"** she said while feeling something in her heart; regret, sadness, anger towards the villagers?

Naruto only looked up desperate for any relief from the pain he was feeling right now. Next thing he knew, he felt the warmth of a hug against the side of his head as Kurama gave him a hug, a sloppy hug but a hug nevertheless. This made Naruto break down and sob, both out of sadness and joy. He was happy to finally feel the loving embrace of someone. He was sad to know why the villagers abused him. Then he remembered Kurama said two things but he only got one. _"Hey Kurama, what's the other thing you were going to tell me?"_ he managed to get out between sobs.

 **"Well, I can feel that you have an aura of determination around you. So I want to help you reach your goal. I have two ways to help. I can give you a training regimen and I can make you a** **Dōjutsu."** That last one made Naruto light up with the idea of having a Kekkei Dōjutsu that no one in all shinobi history has ever had. _"Really?! You can?"_ the ecstatic Naruto replied, receiving a simple nod from Kurama. **"I'll need about three weeks to finish making it, consider it a late birthday gift."** She could only smile as she saw Naruto become excited and run around happily. _"Hey, what would it do?"_ Naruto suddenly stopped and asked. Kurama only smirked. **"It can be anything you want it to be. I recommend something like a Sharingan. However, you'll be able to copy Kekkei Genkai, unlike the Sharingan."** Kurama finished with.

This made Naruto ponder the recommendation. _"Hey Kurama, have you ever heard of the Rinnegan?"_ His question clearly shocked her that he knew about it. **"Why yes, I've actually seen it. A perk of being a demon fox. I could give that to you too, immortality, but you'll have to prove yourself"** she finished with a wink. _"Well here's the eye as I can see it right now, it gives me the reflexes and likes of the Rinnegan, along with your Kekkei Genkai copying idea. Hmm, what about the powers of the Mangeykou Sharingan?"_ Kurama was impressed at the knowledge this child posessed, he knew of the Mangeykou without it being common even among the few Uchiha who awoke the Sharingan. **"I'll see what I can do, it's a hefty amount but it's definitely doable. In the meantime, every morning; run 100 laps around the village, 50 push-ups and sit-ups, then 75 pull-ups. AND NO MORE RAMEN!"** Naruto only crossed his arms and pouted at the no ramen comment.

 _"How do I get groceries when all the shop owners kick me out because they think I'm you?"_ Kurama only replied with a smirk. **"Follow my hands carefully"** she said before performing the Transformation justu. **"This is a jutsu that allows you to disguise yourself as anyone you wish, with this, you'll be able to buy groceries and finally give your body the nutrition it needs"**

 _"You really are the best Kurama!"_ Naruto shouted before pulling her into a bear hug. **"It's my pleasure, kit, you have a good heart. You're waking up though, if you need me, just think about this place and you'll be able to talk to me again."** With that, Naruto was drawn for his mindscape and woke up in the hospital with Hiruzen sitting on his bedside.


	2. Enter the Hokage

" _ **Demon Speak"**_

" _Human Speak"_

" _ **Demon Thought"**_

" _Human Thought"_

 _ **Ending of Chapter**_

 _Narration_

 _Also I got some positive feedback and it really lifted me up to read it, so thank you and enjoy this new chapter of The Power of Naruto's Kind Heart!_

* * *

 _A.N: I don't own Naruto, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _"Oh hi Jiji, how long have I been out?"_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head while flashing his signature foxy grin. _"You were out for about 3 days. I'm just glad you are feeling better so quickly"_ Hiruzen smiled. _"I'm so sorry you have to keep dealing with that on your birthday"_ He looked saddened by saying that.

 _"Jiji, can you make so only you and I hear what I'm about to say next?"_ Hiruzen was intrigued by this and placed some privacy seals _"Thank you, now as I was saying, I know about it. The Nine-Tailed Fox, yea. I know, so when did you plan to tell me?"_ Naruto stated with a monotone voice.

 _"Well, let's start back on that fateful October day. It was the same day as your birthday, the 10_ _th_ _and the Kyuubi had begun its attack on the village. The_ _Yondaime had to seal it away because it was a being of pure chakra. That vessel was you, Naruto, the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero for holding the beast at bay. We all know how they really see you though."_ Hiruzen finished with a tear falling from his right eye. _"I'm sorry for letting the villagers get away with what they do. It's all my fault, Naruto"_

 _"I forgive you Jiji, but I have one more question. Who are my parents? I mean I had to come from somewhere, I didn't just poof into existence."_ Naruto tried to lighten the mood of the room with that joke. Hiruzen could only look on with a slight smile. _"No, you're right. You did come from somewhere. You are the child of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red_ _Habanero_ _of Kohona, and Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Your heritage was hidden because your parents had many powerful enemies. Your father had Iwa after his tail and your mother had them after her for assisting him till their death."_ Hiruzen finished before attempting to gauge Naruto's emotions.

 _"I understand"_ was the two word response from Naruto after an uncomfortable pause. The Hokage could only shake his head and chuckle. Naruto truly was unpredictable, an uncommon gift that can shift a battle. _"When did you plan to tell me though? That's my only question."_

 _"I planned to reveal it to the village when you became a chunnin. I could reveal it now if you want to risk it."_ Hiruzen said with a slight look of concern for his adopted grandson. After seeing Naruto's struggle from the villagers and shinobi, he made a resolve. He's going to take his village back. It's a dictatorship with him and him only at power, not the civilian council. If he didn't agree with something, he had the power to get rid of it. Naruto only questioned what made the old man so proud of himself. He shrugged it off and answered the Hokage _"You can reveal it once I go to the academy in 2 years, Katsune offered to train me and even give me a_ _Dōjutsu as a birthday present."_ This little statement shocked Hiruzen more than when he was appointed to the Hokage in the heat of the Second Shinobi War. _"Hold on, Dōjutsu? Explain."_

 _"Katsune said that I have a good heart and need to train to hold off future attacks. I can't take that hat from you if I don't put in the effort. You reap what you sow, sow seeds of hard work and you'll reap results."_ Naruto said that last bit with a serious tone that would rival Orochimaru. Hiruzen only smiled at his grandson. _"I'll be waiting for that day Naruto"_ he thought before standing up and speaking

 _"If you are feeling up to it, you are discharged from the hospital. Once you get what you need, come to my office and we'll discuss your inheritance."_ With that, the Hokage used shunshin to get back to his office before breaking down over how the council will take the news of Naruto talking to the Kyuubi. _"They'll have my head for this, but this is my village and it's my grandson. I need to act like it"_ He thought before standing up only to curse to the sky at the amount of paperwork on the desk. He may never find the secret to paperwork's defeat.

 _ **So that's the end of the second chapter. If you have an recommendation for a girl in the harem, inbox me. I'll be trying to post a new chapter every two weeks, but it will vary with school. Don't forget to review and rate. Have a good day!**_


	3. Training Begins!

**" _ **Demon Speak"**_**

 _"_ _ _Human Speak"__

 **"** _ ** **Demon Thought"****_

 _"_ _ _Human Thought"__

 ** _ **Ending of Chapter**_**

Narration

 _A.N: I don't own Naruto, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto_

 __Naruto got out of the hospital bed and went into town with a pep in his step. He was finally going to get stronger than all the past Hokages. First, Katsune said he would need kunai, shuriken, and a wardrobe change. So he went to an alleyway and performed the Henge to transform into a genin prepping for a mission. He entered the clothing store and was greeted with welcoming kindness. He simply smiled and said _"Good afternoon! I'm looking for an outfit that doesn't stand out and allows me to have a full range of motion, do you have anything like that?"_

The man pondered and sifted through his stock mentally before remembering a mysterious shipment containing an outfit and a weapon to go with it. The village symbol on the hilt of the weapon was one he's never seen before. _"I do have something like that, it's a bundle pack. An outfit and a weapon."_ He finished with a smirk at how the shinobi's face lit up at the mention at a bundle pack.

When the man came back, he carried a fishnet undershirt, a black shirt to go over that, black shorts with green stripes down the side of them, and to complete the outfit, an ANBU style vest. Naruto's face was filled with joy at how well the outfit went with his need before looking with confusion. _"Oh yeah, what about that sword you mentioned?"_ Naruto said while looking over the outfit.

The man only held a finger up before turning around and pulling out a short sword. It was between the length of a kunai and a sword. It had a black blade with a red line running down the middle of it. The hilt was leather bound and you could see a circle that had many smaller circles going to the middle before ending in a dot that was centered in the circle. Naruto was going to ask the Hokage about this once he got everything else he needed. He paid for his things and found out the man's name is Daisuke before leaving.

After a bit more of shopping, Naruto went towards his apartment and dropped off his purchases of the day before attempting to enter his mindscape. Once he began to meditate, he heard a familiar drip. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself back in the sewer with the cage holding Katsune. _"Alright, got that skill down"_ Naruto mentally pat his back to this. _"Hey Katsune!"_ Naruto called into the cage only to be greeted by a orange eye with a slit pupil. **"Hello kit, did you get everything I asked you to get?"**

Naruto only took a few steps before landing on his butt. _"Wh-o-o are you?!"_ He managed to get out. The figure the eye was attached to only chuckled before poofing. From the smoke emerged a five foot seven inch nude woman with cup C breasts. Naruto could only look away before she beat him for looking at her. He might have had no parents but he knew basic manners.

Katsune was confused by Naruto's behavior. Most men would ogle her, Naruto simply looked away. She may have hated clothes but she summoned some sweat pants with a t-shirt that was too big for her. **"You can look now, I've put some clothes on"** She said. Naruto only peered over his shoulder before looking directly at her. _"I got some kunai, shurikens, a new outfit, and a new sword. It came with the outfit, so I thought I could only benefit from it"_ Katsune could only giggle at the little boy's excitement of receiving a sword.

 **"Well, I can train you in weapon usage later, but did you get everything I asked?"** She asked before seeing Naruto's look of realizing his stupidity " **What did you forget?"** she said with a hint of defeat in her voice. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said " _I forgot to get weights"_ Katsune had a devilish look after hearing this. " **That's okay, let me see your wrists though"** she held her hands out to catch his wrists. **"This is going to be so fun!"** She simply chuckled on the outside.

Naruto didn't notice as he was too busy watching Katsune's hands just making a seal like it was no problem. He was also so giddy about being able to train with a Tailed Beast, they've been around since the creation of shinobi, so Katsune knows how to whip him into shape. While he was being giddy over that, he didn't realize that Katsune had finished her seals. " _Hey Kat-kun, what are these seals for?"_ Katsune was taken aback by the name, but didn't let it get to her " **What I put on your wrists are gravity seals. They act like weights but you can increase and decrease the weight in them. However, you can release them altogether and go your max speed. But while you're training, you will be using them."**

Naruto only marveled at the usefulness of the seals. Why didn't more shinobi use these?! " _Hey Kat-kun, why don't more shinobi use these? They seem like one of the top shinobi training tools"_ Katsune was surprised by the quicklogic on this 5 year old. " **Well, long answer short, not a lot of shinobi know how to make a seal like that. The only reason I know it is from all my years of living."**

Naruto only nodded at it. " _Well how do I activate them? I want to train as soon as possible"_ he said with an excited look on his face. " **All you have to do is channel your chakra into them"** this was followed by a dumbfound look on Naruto's face. " **Everyone has chakra, but it's a mix of physical energy and mental energy. Physical energy can be increased by working out, mental energy can be increased by reading books. The more of each you do, the more chakra you'll have. As you're a jinchuuriki, you can access my chakra if I allow you to, which I will."** Katsune explained.

Naruto felt a surge of power as he becomes cloaked in a red bubbly substance. " _This power is amazing, I can access this anytime I'd like?"_ Katsune nodded and instructed him to focus a small amount of chakra into the seal. When he did this, to say he struggled was an understatement. He either put too much or too little in the seals. Once he put in the right amount, the young blonde was sweating from so much chakra usage and from trying to keep his arms up, which had put on 20 pounds due to the seals.

" _I did it..."_ Naruto said before collapsing from exhaustion. A few seconds later, he was back on his feet. " _What? Usually when I fall down from running too much, it takes me all night to recover. Not that I'm complaining"_ He stood up and began to throw punches, which were sloppy for two reasons. He has 20 pounds seals on and he's never had to punch before so he didn't know the technique.

 **"Stop, you're sloppy. Let's find a stance that fits what you need. You need one that compliments your natural speed and strength. Might Gai has his Strong Fist. You will need to ask him for training. Your speed and strength will only be complimented by me, I can enhance your reflexes, speed, and strength. Also I can heal you, all you have to do is mentally yell at me. However, I can't do it as well with this seal on my cage."** she pointed to the seal. Naruto only thought for a second before asking _"Well, what happens if I remove the seal?"_

 _"_ **Well, first thing is you'd feel an immense power run through your body and I'll be able to see what you see. Second thing is that you may gain a few of my features such as a tail, enlarged canines, and pointed ears. Other than that, not much really."** A moment didn't even pass before Naruto already ripped the seal off.

" **WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"** Katsune furiously said. She was on the verge of attacking Naruto, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. He could go insane with power. _"I'm helping my friend out."_ Katsune instantly calmed down after hearing she had a friend. She was just helping him out before she didn't want a weak container. She didn't mean for it to develop more than that. However, when you look back on it, this is the first time anyone has bothered to give him more than just a glare and a comment like "demon brat" or "little demon bitch" so it's only natural that he'd want something more, he'd want love.

 **"Naruto, I'm sorry for yelling and thank you for helping out. I realize that it was hard for you and it will still be hard. I need you to do something."** _"Anything for my sensei friend"_ he said before flashing his foxy grin. Katsune only cringed as that comment made this all the harder. **"I need you to act like a fool. If the villagers found out I was helping you, their treatment would only get worse."** Naruto's face didn't change from this. _"Okay"_

Katsune was severely confused by this **"Okay? His only response is okay?!"** Before she can ask any questions, Naruto said _"I know what you're saying. Their treatment is already bad, why make it worse? My only question is how will I hide my muscle's growth?"_ Katsune looked at him knowing he had a valid point. **"Well, what you can do is use my chakra to place a genjutsu over your body so it still looks like you pound down twenty bowls of ramen like it's no problem."** This last part had a chuckle in it. She loves to tease him for his eating habits.

 _"HEY! Ramen is the food of the the Gods!_ Katsune only covered her ears to block out the screaming blonde. _"Plus I'm working on changing that. You can't blame me for trying."_ He has a point, she did see what he saw and he did pick up some groceries to change his eating habits so she has to give him props for trying. **"Fair point, but back to the genjutsu. My chakra and your chakra are different, meaning I can use different techniques than you can. Genjutsu is one technique, my genjutsu are more volatile and are more realistic."**

 _"So if we use your chakra, we can make a genjutsu over me that makes me look like how I look now? And by doing that, we can hide the fact that I've been training with you."_ Naruto said while trying to get an idea of what he just heard. **"That's exactly the reason for it"** Naruto nodded. _"Well, I think that I've gone over everything that happened today. Any thing you need before I go back to reality?"_

 **"Can you change this sewer to something more habitable?"** Naruto pondered how and what to change it to. After a moment of realization, he closed his eyes and thought about a hilly area with plenty of rabbits for Katsune to chase and kill. He created heaven for foxes basically. **"THANK YOU NARUTO!"** She said while pulling him into a hug. Unfortunately, the difference in height put Naruto in an awkward place. Naruto was a respectable person and didn't take advantage of it though.

 _ **Well that's another chapter done. If you enjoy it, please follow, favorite, or both. If you have any suggestions as to what I should do with the story, shoot me an message. I'll be creating a poll of girls that have a chance to be in the harem. I plan for it to be a seven girl harem. Keep on a lookout for the next chapter and like always, stay lit! Bye!**_


	4. Naruto meets some ladies

**"Tailed Beast/Weapon **Speak"****

 _"_ _ _Human Speak"__

 **"Tailed Beast/Weapon** ** **Thought"****

 _"_ _ _Human Thought"__

 ** _ **Ending of Chapter/Author's note**_**

Narration

 _ **In this chapter, it's going to be character development mostly with meeting the first few girls that could be in the harem. As for who, you'll have to read the chapter and find out. ;) Enjoy the fourth chapter of Naruto's Kind Heart!**_

As Naruto stirred himself awake, he looked at his body. He saw the seals on his wrist and knew the events of last night were completely real. _"Well, I'd better shower and get some breakfast."_ After a quick shower, Naruto made himself some eggs with sausage and milk. _"It's no ramen, but it still smells pretty good."_ Naruto then began eating, if you could call it that. It was more like shoveling in as much as you can as fast as you can. Either way, once he was done, he got dressed and started on his way to the Hokage tower.

 _"Hello, is the Hokage busy?"_ Naruto asked the secretary who only shot him a glare and a shake of her head. Ignoring the glare, Naruto went to the Hokage's office. After knocking and waiting to hear the clear to come in, he made an announcement _"I've decided to start training early so I'm one step closer to becoming the next Hokage. Is there any way you can give me a training ground all to myself and can you call someone named Might Gai in please?"_ The Hokage understood the training ground but why the calling of Might Gai? _"I'll do what I can for the training ground"_ He signaled his ANBU _"Can you go retrieve Might Gai for Naruto here?"_

After a few moments of waiting, a certain someone yelled something about the power of youth. Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose while Naruto could only wonder who that is. Suddenly, a man in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and those eye brows were enough to make anyone wonder what he was fed as a child. _"OH! So a new pupil requests my teachings?! I will show him the power of youth!"_ Naruto could only look at this man with a blank look on his face. _"Hey Katsune, is this the guy I need to ask for?"_ **"Yep, that's the one."** Naruto then explained that he's decided to train early and heard about the reputation that Might Gai's name carried with him. _"So I've heard all about the achievements of the Green Beast of Konoha and I thought to myself I'd like to train under him. I heard you can open the Eight Gates and wondered if you could teach me that technique."_

Hiruzen was about to say something when Might Gai cut him off. _"I will teach you the technique if you swear on your life to not use it unless you have to protect something or someone close to you."_ The Hokage wasn't sure what was scarier, the fact Might Gai said that with a serious tone or the fact he offered to teach the technique in the first place. _"I swear to never use the Eight Gates without a need to protect someone or something close to me"_

Gai then returned to his usual bubbly personality and said _"I love the youth and conviction in your voice! Hokage-sama, have you found a training ground for this youthful soul?"_ The Hokage only blinked at how fast Gai took a liking for Naruto considering Gai even fought against the Nine-Tailed Fox. _"I could let them use Training Ground 44 since no one is using it right now."_ The Hokage relayed his choice to Gai and he practically yelled _"HAI! Naruto, tomorrow your youthful training begins!"_

The Hokage dismissed the both of them and turned back to his old enemy, paper work. _"Curse you Minato!"_ Gai and Naruto heard the old man yell and just shared a good chuckle. _"Now Naruto, I'll start training you tomorrow but I'm only proficient in Taijutsu meaning if you want ninjutsu, we'll need to find your element. Then find an appropriate teacher."_ Naruto simply nodded because he knew that the Uzumaki were extraordinary swordsmen so he was going to visit a weapon shop and try to get a weapon and more importantly, a style that uses his traits of strength and limberness.

He was going to try a risky move and go in without a Henge. He knew that while they might not be able to recognize his body, they'd be able to know his sword. He was just hoping and praying to Kami that they didn't kick him out when he walked in. When he found a shop run by a smith and his daughter, he gave one final prayer before walking in.

The girl working at the counter simply did what she's done a million times without bothering to look at the possible client. _"Hello and welcome to the Takara shop. I'm Tenten, call me over if you need help picking any weapon."_ Naruto only deadpanned to this, she sounded like she didn't enjoy this job. _"Well, let's see if she knows who I am"_ he thought with a sad tone in his head. _"Hello Tenten, I was wondering what sword would be best for a strong limber swordsman in training."_

This finally caught Tenten's attention. The client, was five! He was looking for a weapon at five. When she was five, she only worried about how she was dressed, this kid is worrying about what weapon he should get. _"...Yea, the weapons you're looking for are in the middle left. If you need me again, I'll be getting my dad."_ With that, Tenten sprinted faster than she ever has to get her dad.

 _"DAD! There is a potential client who is five! I'm not sure if he'll need a custom weapon, just thought I'd let you know."_ Takara was shocked that a five year old was in his shop. He had to see who this child was. When he went down to see, he almost went rigid. The child who was in his shop, was none other than the Kyuubi container. _"Hello, do you have an idea what you're looking for?_

 _"Yes, I'm looking for a weapon or a style that use strength and limberness as its primary attributes. Do you have anything like that?"_ Takara shot him a glare before nodding. _"Damn it, he knows who I am"_ Despite that, he asked where he could find it. _"You'll be able to find it in the far back."_ Tenten, in the meantime, could only think about the look of determination in his eyes yet they showed pain. They showed immense and vivid pain. She wanted to help him. Her dad was the opposite though. He wanted to show the child the pain he's felt. The fox was the reason Tenten didn't have a mom growing.

Naruto found the weapon that fits his traits. It was a 16 inch blade that was black with a red streak going through the middle of it. The hilt was made of steel painted orange, that was part of the reason Naruto chose it. The handle had a leather bound grip that had a gem on the bottom of it. **"Master.** " Naruto looked around to find the source of the voice. **"You are my new master."** Naruto almost confirmed he was going insane. **"Don't worry master, it is I, the sword you are holding."** Naruto looked at the sword with new valor, this sword must be powerful if it has a spirit of its own.

 **"Kit, this sword is one that was created by the Sage of the Six Paths, there are 5 tools, the sword included. When they are brought together, they grant the holder a immense power in the form of a bloodline. As for what it is, I'm not sure. It's possible you'll be the first to find out though."** Naruto could only imagine having two bloodlines. He asked Katsune to make him a bloodline and now he'd get another if he gets these tools together. _"I'll need you to tell me if there's one nearby."_ Katsune agreed to those terms and Naruto bought the weapon. **"Also Naruto, the dojutsu is almost complete. Give me another week and it should be done."**

Naruto mentally nodded to her and continued on with his day. All the while, Tenten was on his mind for some reason. _"Why can't I stop thinking about Tenten?"_ Katsune only chuckled to herself as she knew Naruto had a crush. **"Sounds like Naruto has a crush. Naruto and Tenten sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"** Naruto grew furious and began to ignore her. _"Is this what it's like to have a family, to love them, yet getting annoyed at them?"_ Katsune only looked on in longing, she too longed to have someone she could call hers. Naruto may be that one.

Meanwhile, a young girl was running away from some academy students. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into Naruto. _"OHMP!"_ They both cried out before falling. _"Excuse me miss, I was daydreaming."_ Naruto then held out his hand to help her up only for the students to run around the corner. _"Hey Hyuuga bitch! We weren't done with you!"_ The person called a Hyuuga ran and hid behind Naruto. _"Excuse me, did I hear that right? I think I just heard you call a lady a bitch. Now, I don't have parents but even I know that's wrong."_ The students were getting cocky and decided to fight this blonde protecting the Hyuuga.

The leader of the group ran at Naruto who had his head bent down. _"Hey Katsune, mind helping me here? Just take control and don't kill them."_ The kid thought he landed the punch only because this dumb blonde wasn't looking. Then his fist was caught and was met with an pair of eyes that had a slit pupil. **"You didn't pick a good fight dumbass."** The next thing the kid knew was he was in extreme pain and seeing a fist slammed into his gut. _"J-j-just what the hell are you?"_ He managed to mutter before collapsing.

 **"Either of you two want to go a round?!"** The kids just picked up their leader and said _"The council will hear about this!"_ before running off. _"Sorry you had to see that miss-"_ Naruto said while turning back to the young lady. She was a shy one with whited out eyes. _"That must be the Byakugan when it isn't activated."_ Katsune only nodded at having a smart container. He knew that he couldn't win that fight on his own and he would need her help. He also knew of the Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan.

 _"I-I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga."_ The little girl said while looking away. _"What was that chakra? It wasn't yours. It was red, chakra is blue usually."_ Naruto didn't get a chance to even debate with himself before another Hyuuga came up to Hinata. _"Lady Hinata, you mustn't run off like that. You also shouldn't be talking to this one."_ He said that last bit with a hint of force. _"Wow, I'm hurt. You think I don't know why I get glares? You think I don't know why no children play with me?! You think I don't know why I'm shunned in a village I'm practically saving?! Hinata, to answer your question, I'm the Kyuubi container. I hold the most powerful Tailed Beast inside me. I have met with the beast and can let her out through my body anytime."_

As if on cue, Naruto's bright blue eyes became red eyes with silts for pupils. **"Hello Hinata, this is the Kyuubi, or Katsune. Don't listen to your father, you're strong in your own aspect. As for you"** Turning to the other Hyuuga, **"You will not tell anyone what you've seen here. If you do, I will kill you as you broke the Third's law."** Naruto's eyes then returned to their normal bright blue eyes. The elder Hyuuga looked at Naruto with disgust and yet admiration for using the power of Katsune so well. _"I am sorry for my actions Naruto-san. If Lady Hinata wishes to, she may spend time with you."_

Naruto was shocked. He not only made a new friend, he has the backing of a clansman. As he and Hinata walked around with her supervisor, he couldn't help but smile like a fool. He had a new friend who actually cared for him. She didn't run away, she didn't glare at him, she didn't hate him for having Katsune sealed in him. _"I have someone that I can talk to that cares for me."_ Meanwhile, Hinata was only looking at the glares he received. This boy dealt with this everyday and wasn't ready to destroy the village. _"This boy is a special one, he's cute too."_ Hinata thought this with a blush. _"E-e-excuse me, I never got your name."_ The boy turned and looked at her. _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to restore my clan name and become the Hokage!"_ Hinata only looked as his eyes sparkled and showed the determination behind his voice.

 _"Well it was nice to meet you Naruto-san but I must be going now."_ After they waved each other off, Naruto heads back to his apartment to find it the way it was before. _"Man, I can't wait to begin teaching with Gai-Sensei,"_

 **_Well, that's chapter four done! In case you didn't pick up on it, Hinata and Tenten can be in the harem. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. If you have any suggestions or things I should work on, send me a message and I'll do my best to take it in consideration. Like always, stay heated and have a good day!_**


	5. I'm sorry

So due to recent events and lack of ideas, I have decided to give up on this story. I had such big hopes for it as well, but I set myself up for failure. If anyone would like to take it up, please message me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
